


don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me

by amethystkrystal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/pseuds/amethystkrystal
Summary: "I want to marry you."Bucky laughed at that. It was a laugh Steve was all too familiar with, a laugh that meantYou're a crazy bastard, you know that Rogers?. Bucky laughed and then he smiled, big and beautiful, and said,"Okay."





	don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjay/gifts).



> A wedding gift for the wonderful birdjay (@humdrumvee). Wishing you and your new husband all the happiness in the world ❤️

“Making love” was a cliche, Steve knew. But he could not think of any other way to describe what he and Bucky did after… everything. After defeating Thanos. After they pried the smoldering gauntlet from Tony's lifeless hand. After the patching up and the cleaning up. After it was all over and Steve had taken Bucky quietly by the hand and they'd stolen away to Brooklyn, to the apartment Steve had there now.  

They undressed each other as soon as they were inside, wordless as they shed their dirtied and bloodied layers and made their way into the bedroom. They couldn't take their hands off each other, couldn't stop kissing each other.

"Oh my god, _oh my god_ ," Steve kept muttering as he ran his hands down the whole length of Bucky's body beneath him. It had been five years. Five awful years. It felt like an impossible dream, to have him back now, to be able to hold and touch him again.

"I know, I know," Bucky murmured back. His voice went low and breathy when Steve started to open him with his fingers, but he still kept on saying it, even after Steve had slid his cock inside him and they moved together at a pace that was slow and sweet like honey. "I know, I know."

Afterwards, when they were sticky and breathless and flushed red, Steve reached out and held Bucky's hand tight.

"I want to marry you."

Bucky laughed at that. It was a laugh Steve was all too familiar with, a laugh that meant _You're a crazy bastard, you know that Rogers?_. Bucky laughed and then he smiled, big and beautiful, and said,

"Okay."

 

They set a date for three months later. There was still a lot that needed to be done, in the aftermath of everything. After Tony's funeral, Steve volunteered to return the stones back to their respective times. He finished the task but not without making a quick stop in 1946 to give Peggy Carter a set of coordinates in the Arctic and a warning about HYDRA and what they would do to Bucky and SHIELD if she didn't act now.

And then, when the stones were returned, Steve made a visit to Wakanda and with a sheepish smile, asked two final favors of T'Challa and Shuri. The first of these favors, he presented to Sam a week later.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked. He wasn't looking at Steve, still staring in awe at the newly-minted Captain America shield Steve had just handed him.

"There's nobody better."

 

They got married on a beautiful fall morning, the sky bright and sunny despite the crisp chill in the air. It was a small affair, everybody fit comfortably in the tiny, progressive church they'd chosen. (Both their mothers had always wanted them to be married in a church, though, they joked, this probably wasn't quite what Sarah and Winnifred had imagined.)

Both of them cried when they read their vows, though Steve's weeping was by far the ugliest, his declarations of love and devotion hardly intelligible through his runny nose and closed up throat. Though Bucky's voice was mostly steady the whole time he spoke, he did get choked up toward the end when he talked about how they used to fear for their lives even just holding hands and it still felt unreal to him that now here they were, reciting their wedding vows in front of all their friends.

After the vows, T'Challa presented them with the second of Steve's requested favors: a pair of gilded vibranium rings. When Steve slipped Bucky's onto his left finger, the ring automatically locked into the plates of his prosthetic and melded itself seamlessly into the golden pattern. Bucky looked up in surprise, and Shuri gave him a thumbs up from her place in the front row.

They had their first dance to a ballad from 1980s, a song Steve had stumbled upon during the months he was trying to play catch-up after getting defrosted and had made him think of Bucky. Steve only stepped on Bucky's toes twice. It was perfect.

Thor brought out the Asgardian mead after that, and by the end of the night, even the newlywed super-soldiers were flushed and stumbling.

When they made it back to their apartment afterwards, giddy and laughing at nothing in particular, Steve literally swept Bucky off his feet, picking him up in an effortless bridal carry.

"Punk," Bucky said, laughing as Steve took them into the bedroom.

Steve set Bucky down on the bed and straddled his hips. He leaned down and kissed him.

"Jerk."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on Twitter!  
> [amethystkrystal](https://twitter.com/amethystk219)  
> 


End file.
